Ainhoa
Ainhoa is the Indigo Bracelet who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is one of the protagonists of the game. Her first appearance is helping Aingeru against Drake. Her dream is to be the strongest Bracelet and to be famous. Ainhoa has a nemesis that wears the Dark Indigo Bracelet, who is called Keegan. She has a special main weapon, the Celestial Scepter, that let her to direct all the long-range attack and also let her hit with that, specially during acrobatic movements. Her main ability is very powerful and it can't never be avoided, the Time Stop. Ainhoa can use this ability for 20 second periods, and she will be able to stop everything in the time except herself and any person who Ainhoa wants. She will get new forms to use this ability that can be used in a normal battle twice or 3 times. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Ainhoa is one of the important playable characters of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets in Challenge Mode and VS Mode. In Story Mode she is unlocked after arriving to Burghale City. First, she appears when Aingeru can't fight against Drake the first time. She stands up to Drake and she wins him with the help of Aingeru. Then she appears in Forestia City to fight against Aingeru. She also visits his brother who works on an office. She fights against a lot of Dark Bracelets for his journey. Like Aingeru, she wants to enter the "Sunday Fighting Tournament", so she tries to take the 30 Icons. She gave the idea of the competition to Aingeru and she accompanies him in his journey. She has to visit some places with chaotic energy and try to avoid that Dark Bracelets steal the Space and Time Orbs. One of the last fightings was against Inferna, after discovering that Darkreon, the Dark Boss, wants to give Aingeru, the Dark Green Bracelet and possess him. But she can't avoid it and her new enemy Aingeru is the new objective for her. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets She is a default character of this game. She will help Aingeru in the Story Mode. She will know Ella, Andy, Lexi and other characters, first like rivals and then like friends. Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive Ainhoa appears as an unlockable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive. She is one of the two Battle of Bracelets representatives playable within the game, the other being Aingeru. Ainhoa can be unlocked by completing the single player mode, 1P, with all of the default characters. Her special moves selection originate entirely from the Battle of Bracelets series, though act somewhat differently in the Fantendo Smash Bros. installment. Ainhoa also has an alternate costume where she dresses as Fi. Slight altercations are made to the design change from how it appears in Origin of the Legend however, with her hair being slightly longer, and her brooch being a lighter shade of blue. Personality Ainhoa is clever like Aingeru and it makes that they often have frictions. When she knows Pablo, she usually takes a bronze to him. She leads the groups who are with her because she is very methodical. She is very cheerful and extroverted. She always want the company of other people. She shows when she meets Aingeru that she loves to be accompanied. She wants to know more people. She is very competitive so when she gets bored she wants to battle against Aingeru or Pablo and train with them. She is bad tempered; when she gets angry, Aingeru and Pablo hide where they can. Ainhoa, unlike Aingeru, loves cities. When she arrives to a city, she wants to go shopping. She has to be accompanied because she has to take a lot of bags full of clothes. She hates that Aingeru stops to draw in a forest. She isn't a good artist so Aingeru teases that she can't draw. She isn't romantic, she doesn't stand Elena because of that. Shadow Ainhoa She just appears in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows like Shadow Ainhoa. She is the possessed body of Ainhoa, controlled by the Dark Indigo Bracelet. She only appeared while Ainhoa and Pablo entered Astonish World to find Aingeru. Shadow Ainhoa is one of the new enemies of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. Her appearance changes very much, and there are some important changes. Her brown-pink hair turns into a dark blue hair. Her eyes colour also changes, in her dark form, she has violet and quiet eyes. Her clothing also changes. Her jumper and skirt aren't showed, because they are covered by a long dark-blue coat. Her Scepter also changes and it's now called Royal Scepter, now it's dark silver (when she is an enemy) and golden (when she can control it). She also learned a new Main Ability, the Gravity Change. This ability lets her change the power of the gravity (increasing, eliminating it,...) and the weight of things. She can choose if she wants to be affected by her own ability. She is very powerful with this form that she can use when she wants in a controlled way due to she has also the Indigo Bracelet and the mix of Golden and Dark Bracelets makes her very powerful. In Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, she can use the Dark Form even without having the Dark Bracelet, because her bracelet has remembered how to activate the dark one. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Multifighter Attacks *' ''With Aingeru: 'Solar Pound *' With Aingeru and Pablo: 'Sacred Trio Pound Abilities *Double Damage *Cold Water *Cold Fist *Absolute Zero *Soft Rain Main Abilities *'Time Stop: The time stop ability is one of the most powerful abilities and can't be used for long time since it's controlling a whole dimension. This ability can stop the time in a zone around Ainhoa. This ability can affect to anyone that she wants, even her, in case that she wanted. Depending on the kind of use of this ability. Ainhoa can use different movements that controls the time while including a time stop in all of them: ** : She can use it for 10 false seconds and makes everything stop, except anything that she wants. She can do it twice in a battle. ** : It's a fastly repeated time stop that makes Ainhoa disappear and appear fastly, while confusing the enemies with it. ** : Ainhoa can make the time gets stopped in the mind of people, while creating an illusion on his mind, where the world gets stopped. *'''Gravity Change: '''This ability makes Ainhoa play with the weight and the gravity. It uses a magnetic power on the floor and on the things to remove the gravity, make it more powerful, or even change the weight of everything that she wants. ** : Ainhoa removes all the gravity to make everything that she wants float in the air. She can stop the lack of gravity as soon as she wants to make her enemies fall from a high place. ** : This use of the main ability is really curious. She reduces the gravity to the tenth part of the Earth's one, it allows her run faster and jump higher while the rest of fighters will be confused by the new situation. Of course, twice a battle will be predictable for the enemies. ** : She increases the gravity of whatever she wants ten times. *'''Water Form Main Weapon *'Celestial Scepter' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Summoner' Trivia *Her name comes from Basque Language. *Her predecessor was Laura, the first modern Indigo Bracelet. *As Aingeru and Elena, Ainhoa got a DLC skin based off The Legend of Zelda. Her skin is based of Fi (Aingeru is based of Link and Elena is based of Zelda). Gallery Ainhoa.PNG|Ainhoa Anihoa.png|Ainhoa 3D appearance AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death ShadowAinhoa.png|'Shadow Ainhoa' AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa in Battle of Bracelets 5. Ainhoa1.png|Ainhoa on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend AinhoaFay.png|Ainhoa as Fi. Ainhoa (Chronist).jpg|Ainhoa in Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles